idiots_in_idriafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Timeline Creation Forged from the desire to create a new world out of love, Mielikki, Goddess of Nature, set out from her home in a plane known as the House of Nature to create a world for her followers. Mielikki, with the help of the gods Gond and Mystra, created a new plane of existence; Idria. Initially, Mielikki intended to keep Idria to herself and create her own plane as a temple to herself, but quickly decided this new world would be the perfect place to start a new civilization for many races. She formed Idria from the soil of her gardens, Gond helped her build the mountains, valleys, and continents with his mighty hammer, and Mystra cast her magic into the world giving it life. Mielikki took a single tear from her eye and formed the oceans, rivers, and lakes of Idria to begin bringing creatures into her newborn plane. The goddess worked tirelessly to fill her plane with all manner of beast of the ocean and land, but she knew it would not be complete without loving worshipers. On the first day of Idria, Mielikki pressed her hands into the new soft soil of Idria in the area now known as Eldarian. The lush forest landscape was the ideal place to create her people. With a touch of soil, water from a stream, and a handful of grass, Mielikki molded the first wood elves. The goddess created five hundred male and five hundred female wood elves to begin her world. She taught them to build, hunt, and travel the world by way of treeshifting; stepping through a tree and emerging from another tree somewhere else in the world. Mielikki asked her dear friend and fellow goddess Mystra to assist her in teaching the newly created elves the ways of magic within the world. Gond approached the two goddesses asking if he may be permitted to create children in his own image within the world as well. Although reluctant at first, Mielikki allowed Gond to create creatures of his own in the mountains to the north east. Gond went on to create the race of dwarves whom he taught to work the stone of the world and seek out its riches. As the wood elves grew and multiplied, Mielikki chose to create new elves from her original flock. The goddess chose forty elves to serve her new desires and formed twenty high elves to have dominion over the world beyond the forests. She created an additional twenty other elves, the dark elves, which she thought would be perfect for helping delve deeper into the magical nature of all things; but she quickly grew to resent her creation. These transformed wood elves grew to have a distaste for the forests and disliked the bright sunlight. Mielikki knew she had created something that would be the first of the dark things in this world; but every thing must be in balance. Unbeknownst to Mielikki, the goddess Beshaba discovered this new world of hers and found the dark elves scared and hiding in a cave. She embraced them with her affection and together they explored the vast underground cave network beneath the world. Beshaba helped these Drow, which the dark elves became known as, create a world for themselves and connected it to a vast dark world that they called The Underdark. The Drow were not seen again for a thousand years. During those thousand years, Mystra took over caring for and teaching the high elves. Mystra and Mielikki showed the high elves how to construct a vast city to rule over much of the lands in Idria and stay connected by way of the magical Leylines that ran like veins deep underground. The Dwarven race were created in two different areas by Gond in hopes of helping them create a powerful nation across Idria. One group of dwarves came to inhabit the lands now known as Duramor, where as the others were in the great mountains of Highpeak. The human race arrived on the shores of Estria and Ilstrani from the continent to the far north which Mielikki and Gond created around the time they created Halflings and the Dwarves. The humans were the youngest race of all in Idria, but were the quickest to build up a strong empire. Their god came to be a man turned god named Torm, a warrior blessed by Tyr who ascended to the heavens on the shores of Ilstrani. In addition to these races, the Orc and Dragonborn race were created by the savage beastial god Malar who wanted strong races to command the wild lands of Idria. The Gnomes were not created in Idria, rather through a powerful work of magic and technology, teleported a vast number of their populace to Idria in the caves deep beneath the world. Gnomes made their presence known to the Dwarves first, followed by the Elves in order to learn all they could about the technology and magic in the world. Idria has seen wars, plagues, and acts of the gods over its many millenia of creation. With all the influence and mysterious happenings in this world, any inquisitive adventurer may find themselves discovering something much more valuable than they ever dreamed. Age of Hematai Long before the Age of the Dragon Lords, Idria knew a different kind of darkness and fear. The tyrannical god Bane commanded his loyal ally Orcus, the demon lord of undead, to create a living plague upon Idria to break the “Era of Silence” and introduce an “Era of the gods.” Before this event, the gods were nearly unknown to the inhabitants of Idria, and all the races of the world kept to themselves. In a way, Bane’s plan was successful; the people of Idria were made well aware of his and the other gods’ existence due to Orcus’ creation, but many gods didn’t take to well to this attack on Idria. These other gods made themselves known to certain races of Idria; Torm to the humans, Malar to the dragonborn, Gond to the dwarves, Mystra, Mielikki, and Beshaba to each sub race of the elves, etc. This religious awakening birthed 2 occupations; Clerics and Paladins, to fight back against this new living plague. The plague was known as “Hematai” a Draconic word which the common tongue later changed to the word “Vampires.” Orcus’ unbirthed the first vampire from a soul taken from the deepest layer of hell; a Drow man who was executed for countless murders in his life only to be resurrected in hell and tortured for the sole purpose of making his hate grow. This man’s name was Azriel Frey. Azriel was unbirthed into Idria to be the Lord of the Vampires; with all his previous memories of his past life and torment in hell fueling his hate. He first took his revenge on his own race for killing him; the Drow (who were mere cave-dwelling Elves at the time) by forcefully taking the most beautiful daughter in every family as his own, feasting on their blood and turning them into his loyal spawns that followed his every will. With his new spawns he ran the rest of the Drow deeper into their caves, which previously no Drow has ventured before due to the dangerous creatures that hid within. These caves ran deep underground all throughout Idria and were later given the name “The Underdark.” There are 2 notable entrances into The Underdark; the first being the Graytop Caves near the west coast where the Drow previously lived, the second being connected to the dwarven mines under Duramor, and Azriel commanded his spawns to build him a manor at both entrances so he can ensure the Drow stay in The Underdark where they belong. 1 manor was built in the valley where the Graytop Caves began and the other was built on the cliffs of Duramor, where then the dwarves and Dragonborn became the next victims of the vampire plague. He took no spawns of either of these races but rather slaughtered them for food for himself and his army of vampiric women. It wasn’t until he focused his hate on the other Elves and humans that the gods intervened, for he then wasn’t only taking more spawns to use as his own, but he was also forcing himself on every pregnant woman in every village to “taint” their children into become half-breeds, known as Dhampyrs or Daywalkers. (whom often went most of their lives without knowing they possess vampiric power and passed that power down to their offspring). The gods helped the races of Idria in many ways; Beshaba taught the drow dark magic and curses, Mystra taught the high elves many different magical styles but most notably light magic, Mielikki taught the wood elves to use the magic of the natural word and rituals, Gond taught the dwarves how to craft the ore they mine into weapons that can harm the vampires, Torm gifted his power to the humans who vowed to serve him as Clerics to heal the land, and Malar gifted the dragonborn with a dragon egg to each clan and divine magic and power to all who became Paladin in his name. As the Drow hid in the Underdark, and the other Elves focused on self-sustaining their own people, the Dwarves secrectly forged silvered weapons and delivered them to the Dragonborn and Humans who took up arms against Azriel the Tyrant. Azriel arrogantly believed himself to be un-killable and engaged the two armies directly with his hundreds of spawns whom all met their demise that day. As Azriel realized he was to be defeated, he fled back to his manor on the cliffs of Duramor, being chased by Borris Everhelm (king of the Humans) and Koshka Lankar (Chief of the Golden Dragonborn clan), in a final battle between the heroes and the vampire master, Borris was mortally wounded before Koshka stuck the final blow to Azriel. With Borris’ last words he told Koshka to never let evil invade their lands again and to keep the races united, as he gifted his crown to the Gold Dragonborn whom was shortly after named Emperor of all Idria. Following the fall of Azriel and his plague, the Dragonborn race was revered and praised for their heroics, the Drow stayed hidden away in the Underdark due to shame and their newfound dark magic, the Dwarves became distrusting of the Elves due to their lack of contribution to the battle, the lesser seen races of Idria came out from hiding (halfings most notably), the Humans became humbled by the actions of their late king and submissive to Dragonborn rule, but after Koshka’s death to natural causes 30 years later they named themselves a new king (due to Borris never having any children of his own); they chose a young General who’s bravery was pivotal to their victor 30 years prior, Hamlyn Bertrand. The newly created Dhampyrs kept their vampiric bloodline and powers a secret, knowing well that they would be hunted down and killed if anyone knew their origins, but the vampiric bloodline wouldn’t die with them, for their children and their children’s children and all their lineage would forever be Dhampyrs whether they knew it or not. As of the dragon eggs gifted to each of the dragonborn clans, all but 2 of the clans kept their eggs themselves until they hatched erratically 200 years later; the red Dragonborn’s egg hatched just a year after the death of Azriel, and they hid it deep in the caverns of Highpeak mountain to guard a vast trove of gold jewels that their clan had taken for themselves, and the gold Dragonborn’s egg Koshka kept himself and was secretly gifted to Hamlyn upon his death; this egg was hidden away in the new capital city of “Everhelm” and hatched 50 years before the Dragon Cataclysm, its whereabouts died with Rolan the Slayer. The gods punished Bane’s actions by locking up Orcus and making his daughter half mortal. Then they formed the Law of Balance; that Good and Evil should always be in perfect balance and never teeter due to godly influence, and to break this law means death. Many years of peace and healing followed the “Age of Hematai,” and the world almost forgot what fear and suffering felt like, that is until the Dawn of the Dragonlords. Dawn of the Dragonlords After the death of Emperor Koshka Lankar 30 years after the Age of Hematai, the Dragonborn clans naturally separated themselves from the other races. Their god, Malar, had taught them of the thrill of the hunt, but the hunt was over, and many found going back to their daily routines to be difficult. Little to no progression of culture, civilization, and technology was established for the Dragonborn clans during the years following Koshka’s death, while the Dwarves, Humans, and Elves advanced their societies extravagantly. The Dragonborn instead took to the wild being drawn to “the Hunt,” as they called it; the slaying and/or taming of any and all beasts of the world. The other races of Idria disapproved of their newfound passion, labeling it mindless blood thirst, and soon the once most revered and powerful race of Idria became nothing but savages in the minds of all other races. For nearly 200 hundred years the Dragonborn were scoffed at and despised, that is, until the Dragon eggs Malar had gifted them all those years ago began to hatch. Then, they were feared. Yet, malevolence wasn’t something the Dragonborn clans really harbored until nearly 600 years later, when the clans were united under a single Chieftain. Sick of blatant racism and torment from the other races, the Chieftains of each of the Dragonborn clans came together to discuss rallying together to become the powerful and revered race they once were. A fitting challenge was discussed among the 10 clans. Out of the 10 clans, 8 had raised Dragons who were nearly ancient at this time, but the Golden Dragon was missing, and the Red Dragon was hidden away in Highpeak Mountain. So instead of a trial by combat or test of strength, but rather a challenge of beast taming. Each of the 10 clans presented a champion to enter the caverns of Highpeak Mountain, find the Ancient red Dragon, and be the one to tame it; for only the true Chieftain could command the Ancient Dragon of the Mountains. 10 Dragonborn entered Highpeak, and on the dawn of the third day after, 1 emerged. With eyes of fire and a toothy grin, the Red Dragonborn approached those who were still waiting before stopping and turning back towards the vast mountain he just exited, then lifted a single hand in the air. The mountain quaked and shook the ground beneath the onlookers as magma erupted from the precipice, and in a thunderous clap the Ancient Dragon emerged from the smoke in ash. It swooped down from the sky and landed at the cave entrance before bowing its head towards its new master; Dornak. Dornak was made Lord Chieftain of all the clans and was given the titles “Dragon Tamer, and He who rides thunder.” His first decree as Lord Chieftain was choosing an individual from each of the clans (including 2 of his own) to serve on his council. Those chosen from the Chromatic clans were Ashagog, Ulurok, Milvisk, Ortug, Silofti, and Ishtosh. From the Metallic clans were Jardu, Oirsith, Diolren, Tozzak, and Iamag. Each of the council members were given the dragon from their clan to help them aid the Lord Chieftain (All except the 2 red dragonborn and the golden one whom didn’t have a dragon). Dornak followed a simple philosophy (one which started the Dragon Cataclysm); If our race is no longer respected, we will be feared. Dornak planned for war, disregarding the advice of his council, and started building an army. Which lead to the Metallic Dragonborn on his council plotting against him, but their conspiracy never came to happen. Dornak never really trusted the Metallic Dragonborn, he thought them weaker; more susceptible to persuasion and deception. He would never take their council and as they plotted against him, he made a plot of his own. As they moved forward with their plot to assassinate Dornak, he was ready. He had his guard arrest them and execute them in front of his army to make an example to those who would betray him. Their dragons were given a choice to submit to Dornak’s rule or to perish. All the Metallic Dragons chose death over tyranny. Meanwhile, the young Human king Rolan Bertrand had a secret hidden within Everhelm city; the missing Golden Dragon; a dragon named Gaxius. A secret each king has passed down since Koshka had first given the egg to Hamlyn Bertrand. However, Gaxius was much younger than the other dragons; only having hatched from his egg 30 years ago. So, the secret needed to be kept, in fear that the Dragonborn would see the young Dragon as a potential threat and have him killed. Dornak’s army grew to over forty-thousand soldiers and under the command of his council which he newly titled his “Dragonlords,” he began wreaking destruction across all of Idria. The Dragon Cataclysm Present Races Halfling- Halflings are a simple folk known far and wide for their agricultural prowess and the brewing of fine ales. They are generally loved and respected across all races in Idria. Never have the halfling people took up arms against another, nor do they seek conflict. A halfling will sooner put a tankard of ale in your hand and a warm meal in your stomach before lifting a blade to your neck. They have been, however, known to get angered at pesky vermin such as field mice and other unsavory beasts who would threaten their precious crops. Halflings grow every variety of fruit and vegetable, as well as grains and Green Leaf. The consumption of savory meals, cold ales, and the smoking of pipe weed are staples of a halfling’s diet. The life of a halfling is that of peace and prosperity since the first clan, the Fairfields, arrived on the shores of the Greenfields. A party of three hundred halflings fled their ancient home in the now Forsaken Isles, the fabled long-lost isles to the west. These halflings are all that remain of a once strong and mighty people who were all but eradicated by a natural disaster; or so the story goes. Their arrival into Idria predates the humans by a hundred years making them the fourth recorded race to inhabit the lands, but first to settle down in the Greenfields. They were greeted by emissaries of the Wood Elves and were quickly taught more effective ways to build their homes, as well as the cultivation of crops. The soil in the Greenfields is rich with nutrients and quiet durable, making home building beneath the hills and ideal home. Halflings had always preferred establishing homes in holes in the ground or into hills, but this rich earth was much more favorable than their old homeland. Every fifth spring, a new governor is chosen to lead the halfling people. Their current leader is Ophelia Fairfield, a hearty woman of good taste and one of the strongest halflings to ever walk the emerald landscape. Ophelia has beautiful brown braided hair, strong arms, kind green eyes, and is one of the tallest halflings to walk the Greenfields; an astonishing 4’10”. In recent years, Ophelia has trained a vast majority of the halflings in the ways of combat in the hopes they can all defend themselves should an attack ever reach their borders. High Elf- Noble and wise. If ever you were to ask someone to describe the High Elves, you may hear that said. But do not ask the dwarves, for their description often times would be much more… unsavory. This however was not always the case. The High Elves of Eldarian arrived on the shores of that sacred forest three thousand years before the great dragon wars and the slaying of the great dragon by Roland of Everhelm. High elves arrived on white ships to the shores of Eldarian from their home in the south. A continent that seems to have disappeared from any map, the High Elves tell of their ancestral home as a beacon of light where elves lived a millennia. Masters of navigation, the art of war, and their exceptional skills in the arcane, High Elves have long been considered by many to be the most educated in all the lands. The first to greet them upon their arrival were the ancient wood elves. They marveled at the craftsmanship of the High Elves ships and their use of magic. It wasn’t until the Wood Elves took them deep into the forest to show them the Leylines of the world that they truly became enthralled by this new world. Leylines, the veins of the world, are pure magic that flows like a river throughout Idria. The wood elves showed them how to harness the magic and utilize it without killing themselves or hurting the world. With time, and no small amount of skill, the elves worked together to create a bastion of knowledge and beauty amongst the seemingly never ending forests of Eldarian. One day, some five hundred years after arriving in Idria, the High Elves ventured to the east, an area that came to be known as Highpeak, in search of new leylines to explore and tap into. Their excavation team accidentally discovered a hidden city beneath the mountains. They had hardly dug a hundred feet into the mountain when they found themselves in what appeared to be a town. These explorers happened across a race of beings that spoke a strange language, had long hair on their faces, and were no more than five feet tall. With a bit of skill, patience, and magic, the elves and these new people began to speak to one another. They called themselves dwarves, the children of Gond, and were a stubborn people. With all their gruff and brutish ways, the elves were shocked by their skill at metal and jewel craft. Never in all their days had the elves ever laid eyes upon such radiance and splendor. In the heart of the elves grew a deep desire for the wealth under the mountains. They exchanged gifts of elven tools, weapons, and magical artifacts, for piles of precious jewels and gold. It wasn’t long after their return to the newly created Eldrien city that the rulers wished to acquire these precious items. The High Elves, against the wishes of the Wood Elves, sent a large force to the dwarven city to discuss a trade deal. The dwarves refused and the elves attacked them. Their city was nearly wiped out, with gruesome losses on either side, until the remaining 300 dwarves caved in a large portion of their city, hiding their enormous stockpile of treasure deep underground. The dwarves escaped with their lives and the elves with nothing more than what they arrived with. The dwarven leader, Duramor Fireforge, vowed to never trust the elves or forgive them. They ventured far north to the lands now named after him and joined with the dwarves that were there already building an expansive city under the mountain to join their peoples as one. They were not seen again for another hundred years by anyone. The elves continued on for much of the several hundred years with little war or incident. Wood Elf- Wood elves are the oldest race to inhabit Idria. No one knows how long they have been inhabiting the lands, but the elders of the Wood Elves, the Chosen, know exactly when. Very few are privy to the ancient lore, and not many are left alive who where there when it happened. The wood elves were molded by Mielikki’s own hands out of the soil, grass, water, and sunlight many thousands of years ago, when the world was still young. The wood elves were given the task of being the Stewards of Idria. None but a few of the wisest beings in all of Idria know it’s true origin… The entire continent was molded by Mielikki. She taught the first elves how to quickly move from one place to the next by way of tree-walking; walking through a tree like a magical portal and appearing out of another tree somewhere else in the continent. Throughout the ages the elves have been the ones who greet all who discover the lands and do their best to protect the lands. The elves are the great teachers of all races and have ever since been loved and respected by everyone. Dark Elf- The dark elves were created by Mielikki much like their Wood elf siblings, but were turned away from by their creator goddess. With their eyes being much more sensitive, the Drow, as they soon became known as, found comfort in the cool dark of the caves and underground more appealing. In their darkness and solitude, another goddess found them. Beshaba is what she called herself and approached them to show them a better way of life than their surface dwelling kin. She taught them to hunt, to embrace the darkness as their own, and how to navigate the deep places of the world. She even showed them the entrance to a new subterranean world that came to be known as “The Underdark”. Down here they could create their own world. Down here, they were the masters. Beshaba even gave them the knowledge on how to create creature hybrids and become one with the ancient spiders that dwell deep within the caves. The Drow did not reemerge for another thousand years, and when they did, they found new races have come into the once virgin lands. Over the following millenia, the Drow were occasionally seen interacting with traders and small towns to buy wares and other topside goods that could not be acquired below ground. They have remained peaceful for the majority of their time in Idria, but they have been quite popular as hit men, spies, and outlaws. Human- Humans are the youngest race in Idria, having only arrived on the shores of Estria and Ilstrani 1500 years ago. They were once no more than pirates, traders, raiders, and merchants from various far off lands. The human race advanced technologically and economically quite quickly with the help of the elves, gnomes, and dwarves. Every race seems to get along with the humans more than each other due to their sort of “parenting” nature they have extended to the human race. Idria was the first human city and with the help of the dwarves, became the most fortified city as well. Trade and all forms of commerce flourished under the first of the great kings of men, Roland. Roland Bertrand lead the humans, dwarves, and elves against the Dragonlord menace. Peace has reigned for the last several hundred years however the quality of kings declined. Everhelm, city of kings, has now become a place ripe with greed, corruption, and unsavory folk. Not all of the city is polluted by filth, much of it is a pleasant place, but a ever growing darkness seems to be growing on the horizon. Dwarf- Dwarves originated under the mountain of Duramor as a creation of the god Gond. Dwarves were molded out of the stone of the mountain itself, with a dash of lust for precious metals in the earth. The dwarves are a proud, stubborn, and mighty people. They conquered much of the underground caverns where the goblins inhabited and built the mightiest city in all of Idria upon uniting their peoples that were also in the Highpeak mountains. Dwarves have a love of precious metals, gems, trade, tech, and beer. Beer would be at the top of that list if gold and mithril weren’t so shiny and lovely to look at. With the combined help of the Gnomes, Dwarves flourished in their self sustainable domain under the mountain of Duramor, named after their King. Dwarves will always help those in need, except maybe the elves, but every dwarf has their price. Gnome- The most technologically advanced race in all of Idria, the Gnomes are willing to help the “lesser races” if it benefits them. Few other races have seen the entrance to their city, Gnomria. Dragonborn- This race seems to have shown up out of nowhere which even the wood elves are curious as to how they arrived in the lands of Idria. They have always been seen as less than the other races, but useful as hitmen, body guards, and soldiers. Well, at least until their clans united and fought to conquer the lands for their own with the dragonlord Dornak…. Orc- Orcs were created by the god Malar as a sole purpose to worship them. Orcs tend to inhabit the marshs of Bolgond, the icy tundra of Gaust, and the deserts to the south. Their only friend in all of Idria are the wood elves, who are the only race to show them kindness and trade. The other races of the world generally are disgusted by or fear them for their brutish appearances. One of the older races of the world, orcs tend to stick to themselves and only are drawn out to fight if provoked, or Malar wishes it. Clans Grosh’bol- Snow orcs of Gaust and the chilly marshes to the North West of Bolgond. A hardened clan numbering somewhere around 5,000. Their homes are in the mountains that border Bolgond and Gaust. Atop those icy peaks they have made their hut-like cities. Using the trees native to those mountains to build up their fortresses and homes, the white wood helps conceal much of their civilization. Not much is known about them and their history except for the occasional adventurer or scholar who returns from the area telling wild tales. Rumors have it that they ride upon the backs of great white birds, much like falcons but large enough for 3 orcs to ride upon the back of one. Bolgra- The largest clan of orcs in Bolgond, the Bolgra have villages and towns that have an estimated population of 20,000 or more. They inhabit areas across the hill and marsh covered landscape. Not known for being kind to any but their own, the orc tribe will occasionally grant safe passage to those who bear great gifts for their chief or are willing to complete a quest for them giving them something they want. The Bolgra are fine blacksmiths and have a vast knowledge of natural magic; that is magic that can be used to influence or change the land and creatures. The history and origin of the Bolgra is shrouded in mystery since they were only discovered 200 years ago but their oral history dates back 800 winters. Zoktar- Mountain dwarves that moved down from Duramor and Thordum to mine for precious metals and gems around the volcanic fields of Volcavar. These dwarves live peacefully alongside gnomes, teifling, orcs, and dragonborn. The Zoktar Clan brings in anyone who wishes to live and die by their own hands and try to strike it rich by the lava rivers of the great volcano Volcavar. There are around 3,000 individuals that work the fields, caves, and hills for gems and ore to ship back to civilization. Tormunder- The people of Torm. Legend has it that the people of these parts are direct descendants of the god Torm himself. Devout followers of his faith and honorable, the Tormunder peoples number nearly 4,500 and inhabit the dense forest covered coastal region known as Ilstrani. These people are all humans and find their work primarily in woodworking, shipbuilding, blacksmithing, and bounty hunting/hired sword work. Tormunder’s are the closest with nature and the ocean above all other humans in Idria. Their sacred city of Tormdas on the east coast of Idria in Ilstrani is a popular pilgrimage place where many faithful venture to. In the ancient temple to Torm, there is a large rock that appears to almost have been melted partially. Atop it are two footprints set into the once melted stone where Torm ascended to godhood. It is the most sacred of places to anyone of the Torm faith. Nabirii- The people of the sun. The Nabirii are a nomadic race of humans who roam the lands of Nabid, Zareth and Scarus. They favor the dry climate of the south and rarely are seen outside the borders of those large areas of wilderness. They have several small outpost cities throughout the southern lands, and they operate the largest prison and work camp in all of Idria. The Crucible is Idria’s largest prison and can hold an astonishing 10,000 prisoners, yet nearly a quarter of that are held there at any one time. The massive pyramid prison sits between the great Ishtis River and the Dry Peaks. This allows prisoners and supplies to be sent down river at a much quicker pace. Each of the 3 large factions of peoples contribute funds to keep the prison fortress upkept and secure. The largest of the Nabirii cities is that of Waktu, the city on a thousand legs. This city is a myth to many of the civilized peoples in the north, but to scholars, no other city is like it. The moving city is said to be powered by the sun and sits atop a thousand long mechanical legs that allow it to traverse any terrain and move the entire city across the dry desert in amazing time. There are said to be thousands of people here, but no one truly knows for sure. Waktu is known by the oldest of wizards and scholars as an oasis of knowledge. Gnomria- This is less of a clan, and more like the ancient and hidden city of the Gnomes in Idria. Very few select outsiders have been permitted to know the location and entrance to the city of Gnomria. Its true location is far beneath the mountains of Highpeak on the border of Thordum. The doorway is hidden and is only visible once a year on the summer solstice. The door appears to be a large 20ft high by 10ft wide glowing green doorway covered in Gnomish runes at the side of a large smooth rock face at the base of the mountains. Only the correct passphrase in gnomish or a Jade Key of Gnomria can open the doors. Select elves, dwarves, and one particular wizard of some renown (Gaxius) have been granted access to the fantastic halls of the city. The city rivals that of Eldrien in size and almost appears to be completely crafted from metal and stone. Gnomes are the most technically advance race in Idria and have long since discovered flight, powered weaponry, mechanical devices, and the combination of machine and magic. Their cities hum with life as magic, electricity, and magic power every bit of their way of life. All who visit are sworn to secrecy and are assigned a bodyguard detail to make sure there is no spying or theft. The Gnomes have the power and means to conquer all of Idria in the matter of a few short months if they truly set their minds to it, but their new found power to travel the multiverse has them much more focused on furthering their knowledge… Fairfield- The vast majority of halflings originated from the Fairfield clan many hundreds of years ago. They have since spread across the lands of the Greenfields. The largest city, and home to the largest agricultural market in all the land, is Willowbrook. The city of halflings is nearly 5,000 and they have no walled fortress for they have never needed such things. The rolling green hills, flower pastures, forests, and wetlands are the ideal place for agriculture to boom. The Fairfield Clan has long been the leading supplier of livestock and food to the major cities of the world. The ales, wines, and baked goods are a favorite in every major city too. The Fairfield’s have been the premier party throwers for the last 400 years and have solidified themselves as the official name in Party Throwing. The Fairfield’s have also worked very hard to align themselves as a friend to everyone in hopes to never be attacked or invaded. The Gnomes particularly love the Fairfield halflings for their discretion and secretly portal in supplies to Gnomria daily in exchange for coin and knowledge on farming and brewing. Aladar- The Aladar are the ancient Wood Elves and are said to be the oldest race in Idria. No one is quite sure when they first arrived, but the high elves, humans, dwarves, halflings, and even gnomes have said it was the wood elves who first approached their ancestors. The high elf history dates back 2000 years, and their earliest records tell of beautiful tree cities hidden deep within the forests of Eldarian and the wood elves that were there to greet them upon arriving. Wood elves supposedly have a lifespan of a few hundred years, but several elders have been recorded at much, much older. Their central city in the trees is Aladarius and is home to thousands of wood elves. What is most interesting is their connection to nature and their goddess, Mielikki. The elves take care of the nature in the world and are in turn blessed by the goddess. Should one ever encounter a unicorn in those sacred forests, tread lightly and with the utmost respect, for you may be in the presence of an ancient goddess. Guilds Everhelm Guilds: Trade Guild: Barters Union - Guild Leader: Evsendrin Vorn and hard working elf transfered from eladrin to help get Everhelm back in order, he does his job so well he became the leader of two guilds Bankers Guild: Wampum Authority - Guild leader: Evsendrin Vorn the elf who runs the barters guild also runs the Wampum Authority his high class skills lead him to being voted in as the single guild leader of two seperate guilds he does leave a lot of his doings to his assistant Ari Reath who has been missing for some time Blacksmiths Guild: Ironside Smiths - Guild Leader: Forkel DamdAxe is a legendary smith from Duramor, he created a legendary weapon that was supposed to go to his son but sadly his son didnt take up the business of being a smithy, now the axe hangs over the hall of the Ironside smiths meeting area Jewelers Guild: Gemstone Organization - Guild Leader: they call him Ingotz Urell a a blonde Human male adorned in flashy clothing encrusted with gems. Brewers Guild: Ale Masters - Guild Leader : Bashous Murdock : a Rough and tumble half Orc with a skill for Ale and commanding respect from the community gave him the top spot in Ale masters and creating the Tavern Haven of Ale only now rivaling ALeHalla Arcane Guild: Magisterial Guild - Guild Leader: Allison Kiszat A half elven woman with long dark hair and piercing green eyes, she was once a the youngest teacher at the occultic college before taking a position as the arcane guild leader here in Everhelm Hunters Guild: Jeger Rights - Guild Leader: A battle Hardened Human Male by the name of Calixtro Mumra long flowy mohawk and a full body tattoo. Duramor Guilds: Blacksmith Guild: Hammersmiths - Guild Leader: Grimmjow Hammersmith the rival of Forkel DamdAxe, Grimmjow changed the name of the guild after Forkel left, the former name, DAMDAXE ALMiGHTY Jewelers Guild: Ornamental Association - Guild Leader: Marz Cloudblade a bald dwarf in a fancy suit and a ring on each finger Machinist Guild: Machina Craftsmen Guild Leader: The only non Dwarf to hold a guild title in Duramor in the gnome Gangum Saltfist his tech as brought many milestones to the creation and fortification of Duramor Stonework Guild: Terra Federation - Guild Leader: Cobain Beardsley is master builder in the eyes of the king he work hand in hand with almost every other guild that uses the earth Trade Guild: Dealers Union - Guild Leader: Angelous Dugshire, his direct contact with Evsendrin has built a relationship almost as strong as the treaty of peace between kingdoms Brewer Guild: BrewHaHa Brewers - Guild Leader: Qubert DamdAxe the son of Forkel DamAxe, was once thought to be taking over the family Guild the armed the kingdom of Duramor but knew he knack for ale was more true in his heart. He runs the most successful tavern AleHalla that is rivaled and closly followed by Haven of Ale Banker Guild: Currency Regulation Administration - Guild Leader: Alestra Serendipity(CasterHand) they say her way with money is almost magical Eldrien Guilds: Woodworkers Guild: Timberman - Guild Leader: Randous Martuz a high class wood elf in charge of the timberman that mantains the balanced of earth and its beings here in Elrien. Knowledge & history guild: Erudite League - Guild Leader: Fhinneus Coppley a very tall and slender high elf who believes he has more power than he does Blacksmith Guild: Ore Collective - Guild Leader: Siorse(sasha) Clyde one of the most buff and feared elven women in Eldrien Hunters Guild: Predators Pax - Guild Leader: Sheera Muddestair, his name was made fun of until he became the youngest hunters guild leader to come about since Eldrien has stood Trade Guild: Commerce Market - Guild Leader: Oakley Berkhart a taller woodelf woman often mistaken as a high elf for her beauty, some say thats how she "earned her postion" that and her relationship with Sheera Arcane Guild: The Occultic Spellwork, College is called Zauber College for the Occultic - Guild Leader: Inkenzy Versan having been only the fourth to hold the title of guild leader he holds himself and the college to a higher standard - Headmaster: Holden Versan brought up under the tutelage of his brother earned his spot as Headmaster of the Zauber College being only 5th to hold the title